


Cat(Chat) Hair in My Lipgloss

by pepsiisokay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fic based on a real life encounter with my cat, marichat because I can, marichat fluff, originally written on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsiisokay/pseuds/pepsiisokay
Summary: "Cat" hair and lipgloss? It's a more CATastrophic combo than you'd think, especially for Marinette as she ponders her love life on her balcony...





	Cat(Chat) Hair in My Lipgloss

**Author's Note:**

> "My cat is crawling all over me and I got cat hair in my lip gloss and doesn’t that just sound like SUCH a marichat fic name? So I made a little thing. (It’s started as a joke but like… I sort of love it? …idk.)"  
> Originally posted on tumblr. :)

Marinette was 14. A fact often forgotten by the media when she was Ladybug (if she had to deal with ONE MORE newscaster or creepy old dude sexualizing her she. Would. Snap), but a fact nonetheless.

14 meant she got her first set of lipglosses for her birthday (which was yesterday)- but it also meant that she didn’t get lipSTICK. Marinette was fine with that. In light of her treatment as a public figure she was all too grateful to be able to hold on to her childhood.

Still, the teenage girly-girl inside of her was still very much thrilled to add the four flavored lipglosses to her collection (small as it may be) of makeups.

She tried to suavely mention this to Adrien—a maybe too-hopefull attempt at flirting.

She believed her line was, “Adrien—strawberries taste… uh… I taste… STRAWBERRIES!”

She’d have to remember that. It’s be a nice dash of humor in her future autobiography when she became a famous fashion designer. Until then, she was left in that awkward phase of “we’ll laugh about this later” when she was not yet, in fact, laughing.

“God,” she said, burying her face in her hands, “What’s the use of strawberry lipgloss when he won’t even notice it’s there?”

She heard a slow chuckle. Her eyes narrowed, and she slowly raised her head.

“Purrrrrincesss!” Chat Noir sang gleefully, “Someone got a cruuuuuuuuush?”

Marinette blushed and shoved away from the railing, moving to collapse father away in the lounge chair.

“Stop sneaking up on me,” she said, ignoring the accusation.

Chat Noir grinned.

“Princess has a cruuuush!” he snickered, “Tell who tell who tell who!!!”

“You’re worse than Alya,” she mumbled.

“Tell. Who.” Chat said, poking her.

Marinette rolled her eyes. But Chat crouched next to her chair, continuing the chant.

“Uggggggggh,” she groaned, and said, “You’ve been in my room, kitty. I think you might’ve guessed.”

She was referencing, of course, the many (many) photos she had of Adrien Agreste taped to her walls. And his feature on her computer homescreen. And her overwhelming collection of Agreste fashion magazines, the majority of which mainly focusing on Adrien. The man of the hour. (Her every hour.)

Chat furrowed his brow, thinking. Was it really taking him this long?

He snapped his fingers, awareness showing on his face. Marinette blushed and looked away, embarrassed now that it was out in the open.

“Aha,” he declared, “You like… Ladybug!”

Marinette almost gave herself whiplash looking back at him.

“What?”

Chat smiled. “I see it now. Your bedsheet is Ladybug themed. You have her doll. You’re always reading the Ladyblog!”

“Chat-no I-”

“Don’t worry, Princess, I’m not worried you’ll steal her affections from me,” he winked, “I’m not the jealous type.”

“Chat I literally do not have a crush on-“

“Princess!” Chat interrupted, again, “I ASSURE you, I’m alright with that! How can I blame you for having a crush on the most stunning lady in Paris!”

A pause.

“…See what I did there? The most stunning… lady… in Par-”

“Yes Chat,” Marinette said dryly, “I got it.”

Chat smirked and did finger guns. Marinette resisted the urge to facepalm.

“Chat,” Marinette sighed, “As… sweet… as you’re being, I really, really don’t have a crush on Ladybug.”

She was sort of laughing inside at the irony of it. He thought she had a crush… on herself. She didn’t think she was THAT narcissistic. (This was thought in self-deprecating humor. Marinette didn’t actually have a narcissistic bone in her body.)

Chat frowned in confusion.

“Well…” he said, “If it’s not Ladybug, who is it?”

Marinette laughed out loud this time.

“Oh my gods,” she chuckled, “Isn’t it obvious? I have a crush on Adrien Agreste.”

Chat’s eyes widened.

“What.”

“You’re surprised?” Marinette raised an eyebrow, “My decor theme is literally his face.”

“Why him?” He asked, sounding like he was TRYING to sound casual.

“That’s none of your business,” Marinette said, crossing her arms. Chat continued to stare at her curiously. Marinette, he had discovered, had a soft spot for puppy dog eyes (or perhaps they were better phrased as kitten cat eyes).

Marinette huffed.

“Okay,” she relented, “he’s just… really sweet? And he’s super awkward-” she laughed to herself- “He spent most of his childhood not having a lot of friends, so he doesn’t really have the best, uh, grip on social interaction between peers. So sometimes he’ll just come up and give people hugs or bluntly say things that most people would hold in, and it’s just really adorable. Also he’s like super generous, and even though he’s like Super Loaded he doesn’t act like a stuck up rich person? And he’s just… really kind. He cares about people he doesn’t even know that well. And even though I can’t get a full sentence out around him, he still considered me a good friend. I don’t know kitty. I just… really like him—eeEEP!”

The last bit of her sentence was cut off in a strangled squeal when Chat jumped onto the chair-on top of her-and started rubbing his cheek on her, purring.

“Kitty!” she laughed, “What was that for?!”

Chat hummed contentedly. “I’m just really glad I don’t have to compete with you over Ladybug,” he lied.

“Chat!” Marinette said, still laughing, as she turned away from the back of his head, “You’re getting hair in my lip gloss!”

Chat responded to this by even-more-purposefully rubbing his hair in her face, causing her to erupt into giggles.

“Chaaaaaaaaat!”

The next day, when Marinette arrived to school, Adrien asked if she was wearing lipgloss. Marinette was red for the rest of the class.

To Be Continued


End file.
